


Dear Darlin'

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Letters, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song: Dear Darlin' (Olly Murs), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Originally posted on quotev.com/NormalIsDeadly in 2013-2014Letters from Liam and Niall based on the song Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: 2013-2014 1D Bromance One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847869
Kudos: 8





	Dear Darlin'

Dear Liam, my darling.  
Sorry if my writing is a bit shaky. My hands won't stop shaking.  
It's so cold Li. I feel so alone with out you here...   
I miss you so much. Why did we end it? It hurts so much with out you here.   
No one will ever understand our story. I'm not even sure if I can.   
It ended so suddenly...   
It was short, It was sweet, It was the best time of my life, and we both tried so hard to fight for it.  
I wonder if you can hear me crying through the walls right now..   
I wonder if you're wondering weather or not you should come in and comfort me?   
I hope you are.   
When you get this, if you do, all I can say is that I mean everything I'm writing.   
Again sorry for my writing, I think it's getting worse the more I write.  
My whole body's shaking now.  
I'm cold and I miss you so much LiLi. Nothing hurts like not having you.   
It was short, It was sweet and we tried so hard.   
I love you LiLi,  
Your Ni, xx   
  
  
My Niall,   
Lately, I've been thinking alot..  
Remember the night we both confessed our love?   
That night at bar, both of us tipsy, sitting on that sinking sofa?   
I was captivated in the warmth of your beautiful eyes.   
I hear you crying a lot lately..  
I want to go in and comfort you, but I'm not sure if I have a right to anymore..   
After all, I'm the reason you cry yourself to sleep...   
My writing is horrible right now, I'm shaking that hard..  
It's so lonely in my hotel room without you. My bed always feels to big without you pressed against my side.  
I miss you so much. I was a fool to let you go, but I've always put the band before myself...   
This is what's best for the band right Ni?   
I know it hurts horribly for both of us, but it's for the best right?   
No one understands. And they never will, because we'll never have the chance to tell our story.  
I can't cope Niall.   
I just want to fall back into your arms. I'm yours to hold.   
I miss you. Nothing hurts l;ike not having you.   
No one understands Ni, so lets be selfish for a change.   
It was short, It was sweet, and we tried.   
Let's try once more Niall.   
I love you baby.   
xx yours forever LiLi.


End file.
